Rancor Battleship
General The Rancor Battleship is a miner rebellion hull. It is the first battleship available for research to players. Strategy and Setup Advantages: Normally, Rancor Battleships are used to fight in level 20-30 ranges. They're very common in fleet vs. fleet battles and are frequently used in base attacks. In addition, the auto build created by user "TheHolyAsdf" for autoing up to VEGA Cargo 35s is currently one of the most popular and well known builds in the entire game, and also is used frequently against lower level fleets because of the auto fits using Hydra Missiles and decent shielding, which can very easily lay waste to fleets that are mostly comprised of frigates. During base attacks, Rancor Battleships are also widely seen using explosive weapons, Gauss Drivers, Mass Drivers or Wave Drivers. Disadvantages: However, don't mistake Rancor Battleships for being invincible. They can be destroyed easily using Venom Battleship Mk IIs or any other powerful battleship fleets that are armed with ECHO Rays, and some players can easily eradicate fleets comprised only of Rancor Battleships with Valhalla Carriers due to the range of a Valhalla Carrier's squadrons and their damage, in addition to the Valhalla Carrier easily outrunning Rancor Battleships when assisted with high tier Rear Thrusters or Fusion Thrusters. In addition, Rancor Battleships can be destroyed by Exodus Cruisers, and if the fleets reach level 35, tier 3 ships can come in and demolish your fleets with ease. However, don't let this discourage you, as Rancor Battleships are crucial to auto fleets and earning blueprints and are still versatile in low-to-mid level combat. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Spectral Shield IV or Deflector Shield IV with weaponry such as ECHO Rays, Polaron Rays, Thermal Beams, Gladius Drivers, AP Drivers, Wave Drivers or Hydra Missiles with Fusion Thrusters III or Rotation Thrusters and a booster that is either Focused Optics, Iridium Magnets, Phased Projectiles or AM Warheads with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. VEGA hunting: See image below with TheHolyAsdf's build Base attacks: Spectral Shield IV or Shockwave Shield IV with weaponry such as Plasma Torpedoes or Creeper Torpedoes with Rear Thrusters V and the AM Warheads booster with the best armor you can possibly fit with the remaining space. Mk II The Rancor Battleship Mk II gets a 5% DPS boost and is faster. The extra boosts allow the Rancor Battleship to perform better in overall combat. In addition, the new mass of the Rancor Battleship Mk II allows ECHO Ray Is to be fitted on, allowing the ECHO Ray setup for the Rancor Battleship to achieve fantastic results against enemy ships, especially low level frigates and other Rancor Battleships, albeit the NET Torpedo will be missing, which may cause slight issues when being outnumbered. Trivia *Rancor Battleships are the weakest battleships in the game, despite their versatility with fantastic builds. *Rancor Battleships have the least cargo capacity and health of any battleship in the game. *You receive a free Rancor Battleship on your 5th day playing. Gallery Tumblr mzh6xmcFUQ1ryea2vo1 r2 1280.png|TheHolyAsdf's well known auto build. Battleline (1).png|A group of lined up Rancor Battleships firing on Longbow Destroyers. Category:Battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls Category:Second Tier Ships Category:Miner Rebellion